


Una noche en el bosque

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, IkariShipping, Pokemon References, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Perderse en el bosque les hizo descubrir algo que no creían posibleFictober 2020
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul
Kudos: 4





	Una noche en el bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 5: Dusk till dawn  
> Fandom: Pokemon  
> Personajes: Dawn, Paul

No estaba segura de cómo se había alejado de sus compañeros de viaje y aunque no estuviera sola, no sabía decir si Paul era la mejor de las compañías para estar perdidos en un bosque. Los mapas digitales en sus pokedex no querían funcionar, quizás por la mala recepción, y aunque habían enviado a algunos pokémon a investigar, no habían encontrado un camino de retorno.

Dawn resopló al ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol les alcanzaban ¿ahora que iban a hacer? No podían moverse mucho en la noche, pronto se tornaría muy oscuro y seguro pokémon salvajes podrían aparecer. No sabía qué hacer o decir, no veía a Paul desde hacía mucho tiempo y encontrárselo en Hoenn había sido una extraña casualidad. 

—Lo mejor será quedarnos en un mismo lugar, podríamos perdernos más si nos movemos —habló el muchacho con bastante calma, pasando a sentarse junto a un árbol—, tampoco queremos molestar a ningún pokémon salvaje ¿no?

La coordinadora le miró con algo de sorpresa. Ciertamente aun lucía serio e intimidante, pero ya no hablaba de una manera despectiva, de hecho sonaba bastante tranquilo y lo que decía era bastante lógico. Se acercó despacio y tomó asiento, procurando dejar algo de espacio suficiente entre ambos. No sabía que decirle, quizás preguntar que había hecho en los cuatro años que pasaron después de la liga Sinnoh. 

—¿Participaras en el gran festival de Hoenn? —Otra sorpresa ¿realmente Paul le estaba iniciando una conversación? ¡No lo podía creer! De verdad que no solo había cambiado físicamente –era más alto, sus ojos lucían más brillantes y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, le recordaba a Reggie-. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que no le había respondido.  
—Sí, sí, voy a participar en el gran festival, de hecho ya tengo mis listones completos —acabó respondiendo, revisando su mochila un momento para sacar el empaque de sus listones y enseñárselos, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sus logros—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás participando en las batallas de gimnasio?  
—No exactamente, ya había retado todos los gimnasios antes, solo espero la Liga para participar —aclaró mientras se fijaba en como finalmente todo estaba bastante oscuro, razón por la que sacó una linterna y la dejó encendida entre ambos. Dawn solo hizo una especie de o con sus labios, era cierto, recordaba haber visto las medallas en su casa una vez.  
—Es cierto, Reggie una vez lo mencionó ¿él como está?

Nunca en su vida hubiera creído que tendría una conversación tan agradable con Paul, no al recordar como solía ser. Se había vuelto un muchacho bastante agradable, no era carismático ni dejaba de ser muy serio, pero cuando llegaba a sonreír lo hacía de un modo sincero, sin cinismos o sarcasmos, bueno, si llegó a molestarle un poco, pero saber que solo era bromista le resultó curioso. Al menos le hacía olvidar que estaban perdidos en un bosque en medio de la noche, quién sabe cuánto faltaba para el amanecer. 

—Tu cabello se veía mejor largo —murmuró mientras sacaba algunas barras de chocolate de su mochila y le entregaba una a la chica—¿Por qué lo cortaste? 

La coordinadora sintió sus mejillas algo rojas, pasando una mano por su azulino cabello en un gesto reflejo. Si Piplup no estuviera en su pokeball seguro se habría disgustado, él seguía quejándose por el cambio de look cada que alguien lo sacaba a mención. Igual no había una razón como tal, solo había decidido probar algo nuevo, para nada era por su relación fallida con Kenny ¿Quién dijo eso? 

—Nada en especial, solo quise intentar algo diferente —dijo antes de pasar a comer de su chocolate—. Disculpa si sueno grosera, pero, realmente has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde tus problemas con Ash y eso… —esta vez fue el turno del entrenador de ruborizarse un poco, acabando por apartar la mirada un instante.  
—Entendí que hacía las cosas mal y eso no me llevaría muy lejos —admitió, aunque se resistió a mirarle directamente—, supongo que tarde o temprano tienes que madurar.

Paul dejó salir un tenue suspiro. Reconocía que antes era pesado y hasta cruel, y bueno, puede que no fuera aun la persona más expresiva y agradable del mundo, aun conservaba a algo de su antiguo cinismo, pero sabía mejor como canalizarlo. También trataba mucho mejor a sus pokémon y había hecho que su Electivire mejorase su actitud también. 

Siguieron hablando un largo rato de muchas cosas, como sus viajes, sus pokémon, sus experiencias y metas actuales. Era curioso ver que resultaban más compatibles de lo que hubiesen creído alguna vez. En algún punto de la noche el cansancio pudo más que sus ganas de seguir charlando y acabaron por quedarse dormidos, ignorando la distancia y solo recostándose el uno del otro en un intento de conservar calor ya que hacía algo de frío. 

Llegado el amanecer, Paul fue el primero en abrir los ojos tras recibir algunos rayos de sol. Despertar a la muchacha no le tomó mucho, más si era honesto, le gustó verla dormir un par de minutos. Tratar de retomar el camino para encontrar la ruta no les llevó tanto tiempo por suerte y mientras avanzaban, la conexión volvió a ser estable con los mapas de la pokedex.

El pueblo no estaba tan lejos, apenas a una hora de distancia y ya en el centro pokémon, Dawn pudo reunirse con May, su hermanito y Serena. Paul se despidió de ella y le deseó suerte, haciéndole saber que estaría viendo el gran festival. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras le veía marcharse así como su corazón latir más rápido de lo esperado. Era curioso lo que un encuentro y una noche juntos en el bosque podía lograr, solo esperaba verle de nuevo pronto.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! Aquí estoy con mi día 5, es claro que no voy muy al día, pero no pienso rendirme con terminar esto jaja. Amo esta pareja desde hace años y no me atrevía a escribir algo, espero hacer algo como una continuación de esto después, ay nos leemos cuídense.


End file.
